


My Prince

by MultifandomGal455



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comments are appreciated, DoPil, Eye Gazing, M/M, Soft kissing, cute I hope, i really hope this doesnt flop, jaebri lowkey making out, mention of junhyeok once, minor jaehyungparkian, mostly fluffy dopil tho, princes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomGal455/pseuds/MultifandomGal455
Summary: basically soft dopil but as princes, thats literally the plot. Also lil jaehyungparkian sprinkled in there
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	My Prince

3rd person pov

Dowoon grunted as he fell on his bed after a long day of doing princely duties. Dowoon had attended interviews, meetings, and had his daily “King Lessons” as his dad liked to call it. Now he had no strength left in him, and only sought for the warmth and comfort of his bed.  
But unfortunately, the world was cruel and unfair, so as Dowoon began to drift of into a calm and peaceful slumber, the door to his room slammed open. Immediately his dad bursted into his room yelling, “Dowoon! We have to get you ready right away!”  
In his sleepy haze, Dowoon lazily looked at his father who was already dressed in his formal attire, for lack of better words, his king outfit. Dowoon ignored his father and continued to doze off.

“Come on Dowoon, don’t be like that. We have a gala to attend.” His dad said sternly. Dowoon grumbled, “What gala? I’m sleepy dad, tell them I’m sick or unwell and can’t join.” The prince turned the other way around and tried to continue his sleep. “The gala about the meeting of the adfknseibfsdjbkv” The king explained throughly what the gala was about, but Dowoon could only hear nonsense come out of his father’s mouth, and so Dowoon was ushered around and fussed over, to the makeup room and the fitting room, all while still in his half asleep daze.

Soon Dowoon was in the carriage with his father and mother, all dressed up and fancy in his royal blue suit. Dowoon dozed off in the car for a good 3 minutes, until the carriage stopped. The prince barely registered his mother’s hand dragging him up the steps to the palace where the gala was being held.  
His father explained that he only had to wander around the main floor. Greeting guests and occasionally dancing with the princesses. Dowoon nodded and a few minutes later the gala started. Guests started flooding in, princesses and princes alike. All dressed to perfection as he was. Dowoon made up his mind to just stay generally hidden until the gala was over. True to his plan, Dowoon hid away from the crowd and only held a drink in his hand.

Dowoon started getting sleepy again and accidentally let the drink slip from his hands. Suddenly the glass dropped and spilled over an unassuming prince that just happened to walk by. Dowoon’s eyes widened and immediately began apologizing while simultaneously wiping the prince off with a handkerchief.  
“Ah it’s no problem don’t worry about it” The other prince said dismissively, while taking off his outer jacket. Dowoon bowed to stranger prince and apologized one more time with now red ears. Dowoon met the eyes of the other prince and caught his warm and mellow gaze. His ears tinged red.  
The other prince giggled suddenly and pointed to Dowoon’s ears, “You’re ears are red” he told Dowoon with a still giggly smile. “Oh uh.. yea” Dowoon mumbled and covered his ears, embarrased yet again. _‘Quit being so awkward idiot’_ Dowoon thought to himself.

Dowoon straightened himself, he coughed, “S-Sorry for.. uh that.” He gestured vaguely to the drink-spilled jacket. “Oh no it’s fine, I have a lot more at home. My name’s Kim Wonpil, what’s yours?” the other prince asked, bright smile on his face.  
“Yoon Dowoon” he said in return, flashing a small smile of his own. “Oh!” Wonpil looked surprised, “Yoon Dowoon, son of the king that held this gala?” Dowoon nodded shyly. “Pleasure to meet you Prince Dowoon, I’m the son of King Junhyeok.” Wonpil gave a little bow. Dowoon bowed back.  
They both talked for a while, Dowoon got another drink and promised his wouldn’t spill it, they both joked with each other and found themselves enjoying it. Dowoon felt comfortable around the older(he found out Wonpil was indeed older than him, even though it didn’t feel like it). There was a lull in conversation and suddenly Wonpil was pulling Dowoon somewhere. 

"Hyung, where are we going?” Dowoon was distressed and confused, he didn’t know this castle! He might get lost! “Relax Dowoonie, I know a place we can talk privately..” Wonpil reassured Dowoon, giggling again. Dowoon decided he like hearing Wonpil’s giggles, or laughs. Really all the cute sounds that come out of his mouth. _’Wait.. cute?’_

Before Dowoon could dwell on his thought any longer, Wonpil had led them to a hallway full of doors. “This is the hallway for guest rooms, nobody uses them anymore so they should be empty.” Wonpil spoke, mindlessly walking. Wonpil opened a door expecting it to be empty. When they looked inside, a prince was seen lying down, being kissed by another prince on top of him.

Wonpil and Dowoon’s jaw dropped, “Prince Jae?!” “Prince Younghyun?!” They exclaimed at the same time, in that order. The princes that were once kissing each other, looked up, shocked to hear their names being called. Jae looked obviously disheveled and shocked, his hair messy and his glasses askew, lips swollen and red. Younghyun looked shocked and now heavily embarrased as well, he immediately got off of Jae. The tall, lanky prince stood up immediately as well.  
Both looked embarrased and shy. Awkward silence filled the room. Until Wonpil said, “Well I guess we can’t use this room Dowoon.” he paused and looked slyly and the disheveled princes, “We’ll leave you to continue.. whatever you were doing” Wonpil smirked and winked at Jae. Jae responded with a glare.

Then Dopil exited the room, closing the door and walking away, not speaking about it again. They walked in peaceful silence until Wonpil found another room(that fortunately wasn’t occupied with kissing princes), they walked to the bed and sat down comfortably.  
Then they resumed their conversation on the bed, exchanging interests and facts about themselves. In the middle of a funny anecdote Wonpil was sharing, Dowoon got lost in the story and found himself admiring Wonpil’s face. His gaze on Wonpil’s cherry lips, and landing on the older’s eyes again. Dowoon unknowingly gazed into Wonpil’s eyes, finding that Wonpil’s gaze stayed mellow, soft, and warm. Wonpil slowly stopped talking when he found that Dowoon was staring into his eyes deeply.

Wonpil returned the stare and focused on Dowoon’s eyes as well. Marvelling in the purity and warmth of them. Without thinking, Dowoon leaned in and closed the space between their lips. It was a short kiss, but it was like bliss to Dowoon. Wonpil smiled brightly and hugged Dowoon, kissing his lips again, deeper and longer this time. Dowoon closed his eyes and focused on Wonpil’s lips on his, deciding that he liked the feeling.

By the time they pulled away, both were panting and had goofy smiles on their face. “That was.. nice” he giggled. “Yea.. yea it was..” Dowoon responded, still in bliss. “Why, why did you do that though?” Wonpil asked, turning to Dowoon again.  
Dowoon shrugged, “Felt like it” he panted and smiled at Wonpil. After a few minutes of more soft panting and smiles, Dowoon stood up, holding his hand out to help Wonpil up. Wonpil smiled and took his hand graciously. “Come on. Let’s get back to the gala, it’s probably about to end and my father’s probably looking for me.” Dowoon said. They looked at each other meaningfully. They walked hand in hand back to the main hall, and both princes smiled, knowing they gained a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! Tell me if you want to request a plot of smth. Have a good day and stan day6! <33


End file.
